'Rainbow Dash'
'Rainbow Dash' is a character in the EG: Scream series and the main antagonist. She pretends to be someone else to hide the fact that she's alive until the end of every movie. She is the main killer in every movie and usually does the killings herself in every movie never to kill someone together with an accomplice. Usually, her accomplce would happen to be a member of the Mane 6. Bio *Age: 18 (in Scream 1, 2), 19 (in Scream 3, 4, 5), 20 (in Scream 6) *Birth: December 24, 1976 *Death: December 24, 1996 History Background Born December 24, 1976 to Spectrum Streak and an unnamed and unseen mother, most of her life is unrevealed. EG: Scream A year following Twilight Velvet's murder, 'Rainbow Dash' and 'Lightning Blast' killed Kasey Decker and Steve Orton. Her choice of apparel is a generic Halloween costume that several people own, making the killer almost impossible to find. This costume is responsible for making the killer known as Ghostface throughout the frachise. The next night, the two killers target Twilight. After 'Rainbow Dash' chases Twilight in the Ghostface costume, planning to kill her, she comes from the window as herself, telling her she heard noises. She notices a mask, phone (possibly Twilight's father's as it was cloned) , folded robe and knife that dropped from her shirt, assuming he called and ignited the attack. Twilight runs down the stairs and 'Rainbow Dash' comes after her saying, "Whoa, Twilight, Wait! Can you at least tell me what's going on?! Twilight, come back! TWILIGHT!" She opens the door and is extremely jumpy to find Dewey with the Ghostface robe and the policemen arrive at her house. 'Rainbow Dash' is arrested and held up for questioning. At the station, 'Rainbow Dash' is questioned by Sheriff Burke with her father, Spectrum Streak, first asking him why he had a phone and Ghostface's clothing, she answers she found it from no where and tried to hide it and she found the phone in the grass. Spectrum defends her daughter, saying "Check the phone bill for Celestia's sake!". She continues to be interrogated and is asked why she was at Twilight's house, she answers saying that she wanted to see Twilight and concludes, "She's my friend." Burke says Twilight says she came through her window last night too, she answers saying she was playing soccer and she got bored, she wanted to see Twilight. Her father asks, "You went out last night?", unaware that she left the yard. Burke asks did she stop at Kasey Decker's house, she denies him saying she didn't kill anyone. Burke says to Spectrum that they will have to hold his daughter until they get her cell phone records and 'Rainbow Dash' is placed in jail for the night. Her phone records are clean and she is released from jail. In order to help clear 'Rainbow Dash's name, Lightning Blast calls Twilight as Ghostface, promising Twilight will find out who Ghostface is soon. This, combined with the phone records being clean, results in 'Rainbow Dash' being released from jail. However, the others continue to try to distance themselves from her, much to her dismay. Twilight, trying to flee her insensitive classmates, is surprised whe runs right into 'Rainbow Dash'. Although she sees it's her, she is uncomfortable and pushes her away. Caring or not caring about how she must be feeling, she asks Twilight if she still thinks she is the killer. She denies this and 'Rainbow Dash' replies saying she's not the same as she used to be since her mother died. Twilight becomes angry at her careless statement and scolds him. She tries to minimize what she's going through by comparing her own maternal absence to the death of Twilight's mother. She tries to justify this statement and says she wants her friend back. Twilight, very emotional because of what 'Rainbow Dash' says, walks way. She runs into the girls' bathroom. She looks under a bathroom while she is alone and finds 'Rainbow Dash' with Ghostface's boots on, putting on the black robe. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface unlocks the bathroom stall and tries to bring Twilight down, but she slides under her and 'Rainbow Dash' falls into the sink, getting up and Twilight leaves the bathroom. Before the party, 'Rainbow Dash' attacks Principal Arthur in his room and stabs him 3 times in the stomach and once in the chest, killing him. She begins to stalk Twilight and Tate, while they are talking talking on the porch and later shopping at the convenient store. They talk of her mother's death revealing more rumors. Rumors of men involved with her mother, Cotton Warey and Spectrum Streak. In the convenient store, Twilight and Tate talk about 'Rainbow Dash', finally giving it up. Tate says 'Rainbow Dash' doesn't deserve to be friends with Twilight, Ghostface is in the reflection of the store, listening. The party occurs, she isn't invited, but is lurking around. Tate goes into the garage for more punch, but is confronted by 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface. He kills her, and enters the house through the garage to hide out. Twilight shouts out summoning Tate that it is time to go. After no response, she asks Lightning Blast where Tate is, she isn't sure. 'Rainbow Dash' pops into the door frame scaring them. 'Twilight and Rainbow Dash' talk for a few minutes. The remaining party guests are intrigued to find out their principal has been killed and they flee the party to see his corpse. 'Rainbow Dash' is stabbed in the chest 3 times as well as slashing her shoulder by Lightning Blast, but this was actually fake, but Twilight is chased once more by the killer. Sidney escapes the house by jumping out of the window. Her and Kenny find footage of 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface behind Randy Neeks unexpectedly in an attempt to either kill him or give him a scare. 'Rainbow Dash' either hears a noise from outside or the kitchen or notices the news camera showing footage of her. She ditches the costume and goes back upstairs. Randy Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Antagonists Category:Killers